deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Case 2-2: Rescue the Professor
Starts: Immediately after Case 2-1: Image In The Monitor cutscene in the security room Case 2-2: Rescue the Professor is the sixth case Frank West receives. It is activated upon entering the Entrance Plaza, and is completed after Carlito Keyes is defeated. After the case is completed, Frank will be back at the security room. Overview Frank walks into the Entrance Plaza and is tackled by Brad, who tells him that someone is shooting at them from the floor above with a sniper rifle. Their attacker, Carlito, is seen kissing a pendant and murmuring "Pachamama." Frank notices that Dr. Barnaby is tied up and suspended above a small crowd of zombies, and is nearly attacked by a zombie. Brad pursues Carlito after he is defeated, and both fire their handguns at each other. Brad hits Carlito multiple times in the arm, but is simultaneously shot in the thigh. Brad is in no condition to walk, and commands Frank to bring the professor back to the security room. After they arrive, Jessie tends to Brad and Dr. Barnaby. She tells Frank that Brad is running a fever from an infected wound, and he needs medicine. Heading to Barnaby Return to the rooftop through the vents; from there, use either the elevator or the maintenance door to get into the Warehouse and then pass into Paradise Plaza. Carlito the Sniper Psychopath Carlito When Frank enters Entrance Plaza, the fight begins. Carlito Keyes is armed with a powerful sniper rifle this time, and will be much more difficult to get close to than last time. It is recommended that Frank does not follow Brad, because Brad is a diversion and if Frank is next to Brad, Carlito's attention is focused on Frank too, instead try to surround Carlito. Brad is a big key to defeat Carlito; when he attacks Carlito, it will provide Frank with an open opportunity to strike, because Carlito's back will be turned. Alternatively, if Brad is damaging Carlito severely, let the DHS agent do most of the work.Dead Rising Superguide, 1up.com, (September 14, 2009). ;Small chainsaw strategy If Frank has the small chainsaw, just a couple of swipes and Carlito is defeated. ;Firearm strategy If Frank has a firearm, head up either of the escalators right beside Frank's starting position, and then head around to the right, and take cover behind the corner of Outta Sight store on the left. From here, Frank should be able to target Carlito on the opposite walkway without exposing himself to his fire. Alternatively, acquire a sniper rifle and shoot Carlito's head from behind a pillar. If positioned correctly Carlito will not be able to shoot Frank but Frank can shoot this psychopath. ;Quickstep, Katana, or sledgehammer strategy Bring two Quicksteps and a katana or sledgehammer to the fight. This drink increases Frank's running speed dramatically. Frank has to be level 10 or higher or Carlito will slaughter Frank. Make sure Frank has Orange Juice or Milk(s). After the cut scene run along to the far end of the plaza and go the escalators. By doing this Carlito is now surrounded by both Brad and Frank from either side. Frank can use the individual support pillars, to advance on Carlito and avoid his gunfire. When close to Carlito, drink the quickstep, equip your Katana and run at him. Slash, Slash, Slash. Strike him quickly, because if Frank stands around too long after attacking Carlito, the psychopath will counterattack with the blunt end of his sniper rifle. Carlito should be defeated relatively quickly. His bullets should miss Frank as Frank is moving too fast. ; Hockey stick strategy Go up the stairs, go into Shootingstar Sporting Goods and grab a 3-5 Hockey Sticks and go to the closest pillar and go into aiming mode, and shoot off all of the pucks at Carlito. Make sure to line up your shots first. Repeat until Carlito has been defeated. }} Carlito Defeated Brad Needs Medicine Once Carlito has been defeated a second time, Brad and Frank rescue Dr. Barnaby, and return to the Security Room - but Brad's been shot and needs medical assistance. Jessie is able to patch him up, but he will need a medical kit. :Brad opens the door and stumbles into the monitor room Jesse: Brad! Oh my god! :Frank walks in while carrying Dr. Barnaby on his back and heads to the back of the room :Frank later sits next to Brad as he lies down on a sofa Jessie: The sedative's taking effect... The professor will not be waking up anytime soon. :Jessie walks over and sits down next to Brad Jessie: I managed to stop the bleeding... but he is running a fever. He needs medicine. Frank: A fever... :Frank walks toward the door Frank: Medicine huh? Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Gallery Dead rising case 2-1 carlito 2-1 behind pillar.png|Use the pillars as cover. Dead_rising_case_2-2_barnaby_(2).png| Dead_rising_case_2-2_barnaby_hanging.png| Dead_rising_case_2-2_brad_shot_(4).png| Dead_rising_IGN_case_1-3_(2).jpg| Dead_rising_IGN_case_2-1_Carlito_(2).jpg| Dead_rising_IGN_case_2-1_Carlito.jpg| Dead rising case 2-2 brad is dead case failed.png|If Brad is killed, all cases fail. Image:Case_2_2.jpg References Category:Dead Rising Cases